


Haven't I seen you before?

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Momoi's night of fun!, Clubbing, Drinking, Humour, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is forced to go clubbing with Momoi and they are set out to make this the greatest night ever until Aomine gets off with someone and can't remember who</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Dai-chan it’ll be fun”  
“There’s nothing fun about clubbing Satsuki”

It was a Friday night and just as Aomine was just getting ready to settle down and watch a basketball game on tv his childhood friend Momoi barged her way into his house and told him they were going clubbing tonight, which was Aomine’s personal idea of hell, he hated clubbing more than anything else in the world, more than studying; sweaty drunk people dancing in a small space trying to get it on with each? He’ll pass.

“I already put our names down on the guest list at The Electric Cosmo! It’ll be so fun! The first drink is also free~”

Aomine didn’t give a shit how many drinks were free he wasn’t going clubbing, he spend all week being forced to go to that shit hole known as Touou academy and also had practice and the one night he gets to relax he was expected to go out? No fucking way.

“Go by yourself then but I’m not going. And stop going through my things” 

All Aomine could see out of the corner of his eye was a figure moving back and forth taking out clothes and sorting out outfits that he could wear, it was starting to piss him off, standing up with a thump Aomine made his way to his wardrobe and slammed it shut, pushing Momoi to sit at the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair he sighed before crossing his arms and frowning at his friend.

“Satsuki”

Momoi smiled her usual sweet smile, a smile that could melt the strongest mans heart but it didn’t fool him.

“Yes Dai-chan?”  
“I’m gonna need you to stop this, leave my stuff alone and get out my house”  
“but-but Dai-chan-“  
“No Satsuki. Get out”

Aomine pulled on Momoi’s arm so that she was now on her feet and pushed her towards the door by her shoulders, it was time to say goodnight, well it was like 7pm but it was goodnight in terms of goodbye.

“Wait no Aomine-kun”  
“Goodbye Satsuki”  
“Did I tell you they’ll be a lot of hot girls there too?”

Aomine’s pushing slowed down and Momoi knew she had caught him, if there was one thing Aomine couldn’t resist was hot girls, hot girls wearing clothes that left nothing to the imagination, hot girls with big boobs that he could bring home when his parents were out and fuck into the mattress.

“Hot… girls?”  
“Hmm!”

Aomine’s walking had completely come to a stop, hot girls… that were going clubbing… that were going to be drinking… hot girls…

“Satsuki...”  
“Yes Aomine-kun?”  
“Pick me out an outfit”

 

\---

 

The wait to get in the club had been as stressful as Aomine imagined it to be, Momoi had told him not to bring a jacket unless he was willing to pay for the clockroom, which he wasn’t but when he looked outside his bedroom window there was frost so he decided to risk it. It also had taken them 15 minutes to walk there because Aomine didn’t have enough money to take the bus so it was 15 minutes of Momoi babbling on about how excited she was to go clubbing together and Aomine ignoring her and thinking about the hot girls he may see tonight, he wasn’t even in the mood to bring anyone home but it didn’t hurt to take a look, he might change his mind.

When they finally got to the club there was a long queue and Aomine sighed annoyed, he didn’t particularly like waiting and although to a patience person the queue (no more than 6 people) wasn’t long this was Aomine, and he didn’t want to wait.

“Yo Satsuki I’m pushing in”  
Momoi turned to look at Aomine with a shocked expression.  
“What? Aomine-kun you can’t do that”  
“Oh yeah? Watch me” Aomine spat out as he made his way towards the front.

Aomine walked his way to the front of the queue until he was met by a man with a clipboard and sun glasses, Aomine first thought was “this guy’s obviously a prick” because he didn’t understand why he was wearing sunglasses at 9:50pm? That’s fucking ridiculous.

“Can I help you?” the man asked in an uninterested tone and Aomine didn’t like the way he was speaking to him.  
“Yeah you can, let me in.”

The man lowered his sunglasses and looked at Aomine from top to bottom, almost like he was judging him and Aomine felt like he was 10 seconds away from grabbing this guy and throwing him against the wall, who the fuck did he think he was?

“Name?”  
“Aomine Daiki”

Aomine watched as the glasses man licked his thumb and flicked through a few pages on his clipboard, taking his time to run his finger down each page to find the name he just heard, he hummed as he searched; slowing testing Aomine’s patience just to get on his nerves and after about 20 seconds the man pushed his glasses back up again and took out his pen.

“Ah yes here you are”  
“Thank you”

Aomine pushed passed the guy to make his way in the club when he was pushed back again, hearing a chuckle in his ears.

“woah there dude you have to queue up!”  
Aomine frowned “the fuck you mean I have to queue up?”  
“Well it wouldn’t be fair to just let you in ya know? If people just came up to me asking to get in the club would be crazy hahaha sorry bro you have to queue”  
“I’m 5 seconds away from punching this guy in the face” Aomine thought to himself, at this point he was snarling; baring his teeth for all to see, the mans smug smile was getting on his nerves and his tone of voice towards him wasn’t helping.

“So why the hell did you make me stand here?”  
“Aomine-kun…”  
“Back off Satsuki lemme deal with this asshole right here”  
“Aomine-kun people are looking”  
“Let them fucking look”

Aomine grabbed the man up his collar and lifted him slightly so that his toes barely touched the floor; he had dropped his clipboard and was clawing at Aomines hand to let him go.

“Answer my question.”  
“Hey man are you crazy? Fucking let go of me”  
“Answer my question asshole”  
“Aomine-kun!”  
“Hey now what’s going on here?”

Aomine stopped staring at the man in his hands and looked to see where the new voice had come from, automatically regretting his decision, out of all people why the fuck was he here?  
“Now now Aomine you can’t go picking fights with everyone you see”  
“Imayoshi-kun!”  
“Momoi-san, so nice to see you outside of education”

Imayoshi’s face was painted with his usual mischievous smile, eyes shaped like crescent moons and Aomine could see the dark aura behind the boy as he walked, he didn’t trust his basketball captain Shoichi Imayoshi in the slightest, there was always something dodgy about him, to Aomine putting your trust in Imayoshi was like falling in love with the devil.

“What do you want Imayoshi I’m kinda busy here”  
“I’m here to stop you from committing your first murder”  
“Yo Imayoshi you know this punk?”  
“Unfortunately, he’s in my basketball club”  
“Who the fuck are you calling punk asswipe”

Imayoshi chuckled and placed his hand on Aomines shoulder and felt him twitch, Aomine felt like he could feel the ice freeze his shoulder from the touch and let go out the man, not because he was done with him but because he didn’t feel comfortable with Imayoshi touching him. 

“Don’t fucking touch me” Aomine spat out as he made his way into the club with Momoi run after him, Imayoshi sighed; letting his smile drop slightly, he didn’t know what Aomine problem was and probably never will, that guy was harder to open up then vault without the combination, turning to the man at the door he started brushing off his jacket and bent down to pick up and hand him his sun glasses.

“Are you okay Izumi?”  
“Yeah yeah I’m good but damn that kid sure has issues”  
Imayoshi chuckled because he didn’t know how right he was.  
“More than you’ll ever know Izumi”

 

\---

 

10 minutes in the club and Aomine could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, the whole place was boiling hot and the air was stuffy, there was a mixed smell in the air of alcohol, perfume and body odour and it was making Aomine feel slightly sick, the music was too loud as well, in his opinion music these days wasn’t even music, it more along to the lines of bass and noise; he was convince the only reason people enjoyed listening to it was because they were intoxicated and it made sense to be completely honest.  
Aomine watched as the people on the dance floor swayed to the music, the neon lights on the ceiling painting them different colours every few seconds, his eyes scanned around for the promised hot girls that looked like they were willing to go home with him but so far the prettiest girl he'd seen was Momoi so it was either this club was shit or he wasn’t looking hard enough… or maybe he wasn’t drunk enough…

“Satsuki!”

Aomine could hardly hear himself shout over the music so it a wasted attempted shouting for his friend, pulling Momoi by her arm he brought his mouth to ear so she could hear him a little better.

“Satsuki get me a drink!”  
Momoi turned around and did the same to Aomine, talking shouldn’t be this hard.  
“Which one?”  
“Doesn’t matter!”  
“What?”  
“I said it doesn’t matter”  
“Aomine-kun what?”  
“I said it doesn’t fucking matter Jesus Christ Satsuki!”

Momoi gave Aomine a smile and a thumbs up before dodging through the crowd to get to the bar so right now he was all alone, at some point Aomine had found himself nodding to the music playing, it wasn’t the kind he listened to but it had a catchy beat, the kind of beat that could easily get stuck in his head and to him those were the worst kind of songs. His eyes went searching again, observing every girl his eyes came across, there was one girl that caught his eye; a girl with short brown hair and hips that looked like she could bare him a lot of children and Aomine could see that even in the darkness she had a pretty face, huh… okay so that’s two pretty girls he’s seen tonight.

Aomine thought about the game he was missing on tv right now, he thought about the dinner in the fridge that his mom made for him and he thought about his warm comfortable bed that was waiting for his return, he wanted all of these things but instead here he was, in a packed out sweaty club like he predicted watching people dance leaning against a wall like some kind of creep, he wanted to go home already.

When Momoi returned with their drinks Aomine snatched it from her hands and downed it in three gulps, he wasn’t even sure what he was drinking… tasted kind of fruity like a cocktail but Momoi knew better then to give him such a girly drink… it was safe to say that he would drink it again.  
Aomine felt the small girl tap him on the shoulder and signal him to lean down, indicating that she had something to tell him.

“Aomine-kun you shouldn’t drink so fast you’ll make yourself sick!”  
“I’m trying to get drunk”  
He watched Momoi pull away and look at him in the face with a shocked expression, that expression soon turned into a smile.  
“Should we get drunk tonight?”  
“Huh?”  
“I said do you wanna get drunk tonight?”

Now it was Aomine’s turn to be shocked, Momoi wanted to get drunk? And pigs will drive cars? What the fuck? He had known Momoi all his life and never expected her to say that, this was the biggest shock of his life.  
Aomine could see Momoi was laughing despite the fact he couldn’t hear it over the music and she pulled him towards her again.

“It’s a Friday night Aomine-kun lets loosen up a little"

Aomine was still completely shocked that his childhood friend suggested such a thing, normally it was him telling her to loosen up and her frowning but tonight the tables had turned and Momoi was ready to get down and dirty.

Aomine smirked as he raised his hand in the air to give his friend a high five and thanked the gods that Momoi caught on and didn’t leave him hanging like an idiot, jumping up a little she hit Aomine’s hand with hers whilst being careful not to spill her drink and laughed, once again pulling him down to her height.

“Let’s make this a great night!” she shouted and Aomine nodded in agreement, he was ready to get this party started.


	2. I'm not ready to talk about last night

Aomine woke up with the worst headache known to man; he could feel his brain pulsing under his scalp and there was a faint ringing in his ears that made him incapable of even hearing the morning birds greet each other outside, his shirt was torn and he also realised here was no longer wearing his trousers, he was having a serious case of bed head and the taste of vomit was the main flavour in his mouth, overall Aomine felt like shit and most definitely looked like shit.

Aomine’s first thought was “where the fuck am I?” just like anyone would ask who didn’t remember how they got home, he groaned and rolled over to he met with cold flooring and hissed at the coldness and the pain course through his nose but didn’t bother to move, he was too physically and mentally drained to think about anything that involved moving, just the thought of moving was increasing his headache so he just laid there, on the floor, pant less and internally crying.

After about 30 seconds of loud groaning and whining noises Aomine’s stomach joined in his groaning song, almost like it was trying to prove it could groan louder which made Aomine groan again because he was hungry, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he ate something but judging by the sounds his stomach was making it was too long ago, breathing in deeply Aomine prepared himself to stand up, it was going to be a difficult task but his stomach was relying on him to feed it.  
Aomine took it slow as hoisted himself back on the sofa; breathing heavily as every movement made his headache worst, was he experiencing a hangover? At his age? How much did he drink last night? 

When the dizziness had stopped Aomine looked around the room at what seemed to be a living room, quite a girly living room, nothing like his house… was he at Satsuki’s? with the flower paintings on the wall and plushies on the mantelpiece everything about this house screamed Satsuki, in a way Aomine was glad he ended up at his friend’s house and not some random strangers, it meant that even in a drunken state the pink haired girl still looked after him, Aomine chuckled and slowly stood up, using the chair arm to support himself, he didn’t know where the girl was but his best bet was her room so taking baby steps he made his way there, it wasn’t sure what time it was but it was probably the first time he’d woken up before the girl, normally she was the one to wake him up with her bright smile and get him to school but today he’ll wake her up, mainly because he wanted food.

Using the wall to help him along he walked through the hallway, pass Momoi’s parents room, who were most likely at work, pass the bathroom until he got to a room with a sign on the front that said “my room~” with hearts and flowers on a pink background, Aomine snorted at the sign, he had seen it a million times and it was still stupid to him, Momoi had had that sign on her bedroom door since the age of 12 and he still took the piss out of it everytime he saw it, he knocked on the door three times and waited but was greeted by silence, so he knocked again but a little harder and this time heard some movement from the other side of the door, okay now he was getting annoyed.

“Satsuki” Aomine shouted as he knocked again, what the fuck? He knew Momoi wasn’t a heavy sleeper, she had this weird thing where she had to look or sound awake even if she was just sleeping so what was this bullshit?

“Satsuki I’m coming in” Aomine shouted from the other side as he gripped the door handle and pushed the door open, he didn’t know what he was expecting to see but the sight before him wasn’t it. Momoi was in her room alright, but she wasn’t alone, it was bad enough she wasn’t alone but thanks to the faint light leaking in through her window he could see that the person with his arm around her was none other than his basketball captain Imayoshi, Aomine felt like laughing his ass off but also felt like dropping to his knees screaming and clawing his eyes out, Imayoshi? And Momoi? Damn she wasn’t kidding when she said let’s get drunk, she went all out.

“Damn Satsuki you dirty girl” Aomine whispered to himself in the quiet room, he took his time looking around the small room, scattered clothes on the floor and a packet of half used lubed, Aomine knew Momoi wasn’t the kind of person that kept things like lube in her draws but he also never thought she would fuck around with Imayoshi either so he was in no position to presume anything anymore.

“I can’t believe you gave in to the devils kind words” Aomine whispered as he kicked some of the clothes on the floor, a brown shirt and a pair of black trousers that Aomine knew must of belonged to his captain, that made him care less as he turned the trousers over with his foot.

“The devil? I’m honoured, I always thought of myself as Mephistopheles” Aomine’s neck clicked turning to see who the voice belonged to, Imayoshi started at him with his usual smile, seeming a little more happier than usual and it made Aomine sick.

“So you’re awake huh?”  
“Yes”  
“You and Satsuki huh?”  
“Something along those lines”

Aomine smirked at his captain, it was almost like a boy thing to give your fellow male friend a “go you” whenever they got laid but him and Imayoshi weren’t friends, they weren’t even acquaintances; if it was up to him Aomine wouldn’t have anything to do with boy and all the evil he carried in his being.

“Didn’t really put Satsuki down as a sex type”  
“Alcohol does wonders to a person” Imayoshi chuckled and felt Momoi stir in her sleep, stroking her hair back into place.

“She might be a bit sore when she wakes up, unlike some I don’t sleep around with every woman I see so this was a treat for myself, I didn’t particularly hold back”  
Aomine had to hold back the vomit that was threaten to come up, the last thing he needed was a mental image of his captain and his friend going at it, him pounding into her delicate frame and her actually enjoying it.

“You make me sick”

Imayoshi darkly chuckled at Aomine’s reply as he continued to sooth Momoi’s stirring figure, he had a frown on her face that was too cute to be called a frown, either way this stupid conversation between the two men was disrupting her sleep.

“Your adventure with someone at the club yesterday turned very intense” Imayoshi’s statement stopped Aomine in his tracks, adventure? With who?  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well I certainly wasn’t the only one who got into someone’s pants”

Aomine had no idea what the boy was talking about, did he get laid yesterday? No… he would have remembered it for certain, no matter how drunk he gets he always remembers if he gets his dick wet.

“What the fuck are you-“

Both boys heard Momoi groan in her sleep followed by an “Imayoshi-kun please” and that was Aomine’s cue to leave, but not before he got more information out of his captain.

“Imayoshi what-“  
“Ah Aomine, as much as I would love to carry on talking to a fine gentleman like yourself my lady is calling me”

Imayoshi sat up and placed peppered kisses along Momoi’s cheek and neck, hearing her lightly moan in response and her breathing increase, this was truly a sight that Aomine didn’t want to see, how the hell did Imayoshi even manage to girls into bed? Did he drug them? Curse them? Hypnotise them? Aomine had no idea, to him Imayoshi wasn’t even the slightest good looking, he had eyes that were way too small and a long nose and a permanent smile plastered on his face that made him look like a predator, not to mention he wore glasses as well, he didn’t see anything sexy about him, not that he had been checking him out but sometimes at school he would see girls talk to him acting shy and he didn’t get it, maybe it was his voice, even Aomine could admit he had a soft and charming voice that must have been like drugs to woman but apart from that there was nothing.

“I hope you come yourself so hard you die and maybe then I’ll get a basketball captain I actually like” Aomine whispered harshly before stomping out the room, slamming the door behind him, everything about this was so fucked, what the hell did he mean he got off with someone at the club? Who? This was going to bug him until he found out and knowing Imayoshi he wasn’t going to tell him any time soon because he liked to see the boy in pain, like to see Aomine suffer, the only way he would get information out of Imayoshi was if he bargained him with something… like his heart… or money and Aomine wasn’t willing to give any of those away.

Sliding down the door Aomine brought his knees up and rested his head on them, he didn’t want to deal with this right now, he wanted to sleep for a thousand years and maybe a thousand more, his headache had subsided but the numb pain in his legs from dancing all night was still there, for something who played basketball as much as he did you would think a little dancing was nothing, maybe all the weeks of missed basketball practice was catching up with him, maybe he should take a quick nap, just until Momoi woke up.  
Aomine laid on his front and pulled himself towards the living him, he didn’t have the energy to walk or even crawl but he wanted to be back at the sofa so pulling himself along seems like the only option, just a little nap was all he needed and when he woke up he’ll talk to Momoi about what happened because maybe she’ll remember what he can’t.

 

\---

 

Aomine was woken up to the sound of people talking in the hallway, not so much talking as it was just voices trying to talk over each other and it automatically put Aomine in a bad mood, why the fuck did they have to be so loud?

“Imayoshi-kun my parents will be back soon”  
“Ah yes yes I’ll be on my way, I suspect my mother is wondering where I am anyway”  
“Will you be okay getting home by yourself?”  
“Hmm… I’m not sure… maybe a kiss will bless me a safe journey?”  
“What? I-i-I can’t! What if-“  
“I understand, the fact that I was able to spend the night with such a beautiful woman such as yourself is a blessing in disguise, I shouldn’t push my luck I completely understand”  
“Imayoshi-ku-“  
“shh, need not speak just for me Momoi-san I’m not worthy of your breath”

Aomine snorted at the conversation at the door, was this guy fucking for real? Did chicks actually dig this kind of shit? He sounded like a absolute prick, be then again that was how he normally spoke, Aomine was leaning over the sofa, watching the conversation take place, he could see Imayoshi looking down at the girl as she tried not to return his gaze, looking everywhere in the hallway apart from him, he watched as Momoi sighed as he pulled Imayoshi down for a quick kiss, a quick kiss that soon turned into a make out session, Aomine couldn’t take his eyes off the pair of them as they kissed like they couldn’t live without each other, Momoi’s hands had fisted the front of Imayoshi’s shirt as he pushed her deeper into the kiss by her hair, it was only when Momoi moved away from the kiss with a dark blush that he heard Imayoshi chuckle and peck her cheek one last time before opening the door to leave.

“See you on Monday Momoi-san” Imayoshi said lowly before looking up and winking at Aomine, “What the fuck was he on? Did he just wink me? Wait he knew I was watching?” Aomine thought to himself as he pretended to faint over the chair’s arm and gag, he was so glad the guy was gone, as if it wasn’t bad he saw him 5 times a week in school he didn’t want to see him outside of school as well.

Aomine looked up and saw the pink haired girl with her hand on her heart leaning against the door, she looked love stuck and as long as Aomine was alive he’ll make sure she never fell for Imayoshi Shouichi.

“Is he good in bed?” was Aomine first question, he had to ask; he was passed out by the time they did the deed and he didn’t get to hear anything so he could take the piss out of her in the morning.  
Momoi faced dropped in shock, the kind of shocked that made Aomine wish he had a camera on him to take a picture of it and use it as his phone background, he lived for that face.

“Dai-chan you can’t ask me that! Plus I didn’t know you’d be awake…” the end of Momoi’s sentence trailed off, clearly embarrassed that Aomine caught them kissing but Aomine didn’t care, if anything he was proud that his friend had finally gotten herself some bed time, even if it was with Imayoshi.

“Yeah I was awaken and saw you guys kiss, don’t worry I don’t care, can you make me some food?”

Momoi frowned, she had only just woken up and already Aomine was asking things from her.

“Have you showered yet?”  
“No, I don’t have any spare clothes” showing her his torn shirt which he still needed to know how that happened because this happened to be one of his favourite shirts  
“Dai-chan this is your second home, you have spare clothes here!” Aomine’s ears perched   
“What? Really?”  
“Yes, you leave clothes here all the time when you visit, I just wash them and put them in the bottom draw in my room also known as Dai-chan draw” Aomine felt like he could kiss the girl for being so smart but he didn’t want to indirectly kiss Imayoshi so he just thanked her like any other person and made his way to the bathroom, he had a spare toothbrush there as well so he was all set.

“I’ll make you food whilst you shower so hurry up! You smell like alcohol and sweat” Aomine would of argued back if she was wrong but he did indeed smell like alcohol and sweat and for the first time in his life Aomine was excited to take a shower, to scrub the evidence of yesterday’s shenanigans off his skin and to be just feel clean.

 

\---

 

When Aomine finished showering and brushing his teeth he felt like a new man, he felt like he walked out of the house right now, someone would hire him for a job and some hot chick would wanna be his girlfriend, he felt that amazing.

“Wow Satsuki that shower was so fucking amazing”  
“Dai-chan! Language!”  
“What do you mean language? Are your parents’ home?”

“No but it’s still not nice to use words like that” Aomine tched as he sat at the bar connected to the kitchen, as promised Momoi was making him food and it smelt great.  
“You’re gonna make a good little housewife for Imayoshi when you two get married” he heard Momoi squeal from the cooker before she turned around and put on her best angry face.  
“We’re not getting married, we’re not even dating! Nothing happened!”  
Aomine laughed much louder than he expected to “that not what your boyfriend told me this morning, sounds like you two had an amazing time”  
“shhhhh shut up shut up shut up!”

The pink haired girl pushed a plate of food in front of Aomine and he drooled at the sight, grilled chicken with rice and vegetables with a side of miso soup.  
“Aww Satsuki you’re the best” Aomine spat out with a mouth full of food, he didn’t even have time to say itadakimasu as he ate half the plate in one go, moaning at how good everything tasted, it was one of those moments where Aomine felt like he might of cried if he didn’t have a mouth full of food, everything tasted so good and he was so hungry it was just a perfect moment.

“Anyway what about you and the random person at the club?”

Aomines good mood suddenly turned sour, was this the same person Imayoshi was talking about earlier?

“What random person?”  
Momoi tapped her chopsticks on her lip gently, like she was thinking of a way to describe the person.  
“Hmm… it was this girl… kind of tall… red hair… Aomine chewed slowly, a tall girl in the club with red hair? He didn’t see anyone like that when he was looking around… he needed to know more.  
“Where did this happen? Did I fuck her?”

Momoi nodded with a frown, almost like she had forgotten what she had seen and Aomine’s question had resurfaced it.

“mmm you had her bent over the bathroom sink or something gross like that, which surprised me because I was wondering why a girl was in the men’s bathrooms”  
Fuck this was so annoyed why couldn’t he remember any of this? And Momoi could, what was wrong with him?

“Why… how did you see all of this?”  
“ah well, at some point you disappeared and I was looking for you and I found Imayoshi and told him I had lost you so we split up to find you to make sure you weren’t in a fight or anything and Imayoshi saw you with the girl and called me to come to the bathroom and that’s when I saw you!”

It made sense to be honest, damn he wanted to know what this girl looked like… who she was… was she a good fuck… Aomine finished the rest of his food and stood up to take his plate to the sink and get some water, the only person that seems to know more information about this was Imayoshi… fuck sake why did he have to be so difficult?  
And speaking of which…

“Oi Satsuki… how did you and four eyes get together?”

Aomine could see the blush forming on Momoi’s neck, making her embarrassed should be his career.

“That’s not important! What important is getting some clothes on before you catch a cold! Momoi abruptly stood up and also took her plate to the sink, pushing Aomine to the direction of her bedroom.  
“Oi oi Satsuki let’s talk about this”  
“You know where the clothes are right? Bottom draw on the left okay go get dressed!”  
“Stop pushing me for second”  
“When my parents get back they’ll probably drive you home okay so make sure you look nice okay see you when you’re dressed!   
Momoi pushed Aomine into her room and shut the door, she wasn’t ready to talk about what she did with Imayoshi yet and as long as Aomine kept asking she’ll keep avoiding the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where Imayoshi x Momoi came from it just kinda happened and I ran with it hahaha see you next chapter!


	3. Aomine-kun!

The weekend had taken longer to pass than Aomine hoped it would, after Momoi’s parents dropped him home he said hello to his parents and went straight to his room, from there all he could think about was the supposed girl he had gotten off with at the club, tall girl huh? He needed to know more…

Aomine laid on his bed, inhaling the fresh smell of his sheets, his mum must have changed them when he was out and Aomine made a mental note to thank her in the morning, resting his hands behind his head Aomine shut his eyes and thought of the club, trying his hardest to remember what happened after Momoi gave him his first drink.

“Aomine-kun I said drink slower!”  
“I thought you said you wanted to get drunk?”  
“I do! I just don’t want you to throw up!”  
“If I throw up ill just drink more to make up for it hahaha”  
“ew you’re gross, say… Isn’t that Imayoshi in the private booth over there?”  
“Where?... ah yeah looks like it, I can tell those glasses from a mile away”  
“Aomin-hic! Oops hehe sorry~ Aomine-kun lets go say hey”  
“Aww do we have too?”  
“I can see a bottle of wine on the table next to Imayoshi-kun’s friend”  
“Let’s go say hey to our best friend Imayoshi-senpai”

Aomine grimaced at his thoughts; did he really call Imayoshi senpai? Fuck sake he would never call him that in a sober, thank god he didn’t hear him say such a thing, rolling onto his face Aomine groaned into his pillow, this was the exact reason he hated drinking; what was the point in going out and having a great time if he couldn’t remember shit the next day? So much had apparently happened and yet thanks to Momoi it might as well of not, another perfect reason to never listen to her.

Before Aomine knew it it was Monday again and he was back at school, every day he asked himself why he signed up to go Touou academy, the lessons were boring as hell and he never learned anything anyway, the only thing keeping him here was the busty chicks that wanted to get it on with him, being a 6,3 tanned athlete really did help him when it came to girls, he didn’t even need to work the charm they came to watch his games and would sit there in the audience with their panties dripping wet and smirks on their faces and Aomine noticed every single of the one, every single of those looks in the crowd, some would wink at him and other would lick their bottom lip in a suggestive manner so normally Aomine got to take his pick but for some reason he didn’t feel like checking out girls today because there was only one girl that was on his mind today… a girl that was still faceless in his mind but a girl he knew was real… the girl from the club. It had been bugging him all weekend he needed to know who this girl was, did she go to college? In what area? Was she pretty or was he just horny and ready to fuck? He had so any unanswered questions that needed answering-

“Aomine-kun how was your weekend?”

Aomine hadn’t realised he had been staring out the window at nothing until he heard someone call his name, a voice coated with sugar that was too sweet to be a man, turning around Aomine saw a girl standing in front of his desk; a cute girl with long black hair, glasses and a chest too flat for his liking, he looked her up and down before turning back to the window. 

“It was okay”

The girl smiled; happy she got a reply; Aomine was known for ignoring people’s questions on a daily basis so if you actually got a reply you should count yourself lucky.

“Ah really? What did you get up to?”

Aomine sighed aloud, hoping the girl would take the hint; he wasn’t in the mood to converse with anyone he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.  
“Listen… I don’t want to talk to you right now so can you just?” Aomine pointed to the back of the class; signalling that he wanted the girl to go away, he watched as the girls face changed from happiness to disappointment in a matters of seconds as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

“Oh… I see… sorry to bother you” the girl whispered as she slowly made her way back to her seat, Aomine watched her walk the walk of shame, something in him actually made him feel a bit bad because she was just trying to have a conversation with him but then he remembered he didn’t care, he had better things to worry about then some girl whose name he couldn’t even remembers feelings, he had to talk to Imayoshi after class.

 

\---

 

“Satsuki I’m thirsty”

On the way to practice Aomine had noticed Momoi talking to some of her friends about some boy band in the hallway, they were acting like typical school girls giggling and show each the magazines they had purchased over the weekend.

“Satsuki I’m thirsty” Aomine repeated himself as Momoi toned down her giggling and looked at the tanned boy, little burst of giggles still escaping.  
“Aomine-kun why don’t you get a drink?”  
“I don’t have any money”

Momoi frowned her usual frown and placed her hands on her hips “Aomine-kun I’m busy”  
“tch no you’re not you’re just looking at fruity teenage boys”

“hi Aomine-kun~” Aomine took a look at Momoi’s friends as they giggled and looked at him with seductive eyes, any other day he would pushed Momoi aside, wrapped his arms around the girls and worked his magic but today wasn’t that day, a shame as well because Aomine always thought of them as pretty attractive, sticking his finger in his ear he dug out some earwax, flicked it and tched.

“Do I know you?”  
“Aomine-kun! Don’t be rude!”  
“Can I have money for drinks?”

Momoi mumbled something under her breath as he reached into her bag for her purse, clearly not impressed with the way Aomine interrupted her time with her friends.  
“Here take this” Momoi said as he handed him some money, 500 yen? Hmm he could work with it, “thanks” Aomine said with a little smile and heard the girls squeal, the exact reason he didn’t smile.

“Now go to basketball practice I’ll be there soon Imayoshi-kun is expecting you- oh! And tell him we need to discuss on this week’s warm ups”  
“Yeah yeah I’ll tell your boyfriend all of that” Aomine said as he pushed Momoi out the way, making his way towards the gym, this was one week’s practice he wasn’t allowed to miss.

“Aomine-kun be quiet!” Momoi shouted after him, a blush the same colour as her hair working its way to her cheeks.


	4. Oh and one more thing

“AOMINE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!”

This weeks practice was turning out to be the worst, Aomine was missing all of his shots for the first time in his life, his formless shot got thrown into the audience seats and somehow even Wakamatsu managed to passed him in a 1-on-1, Aomine kicked a nearby bin and growled; needing to find a way to take out his anger.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing? Your playing sucks this week!

Aomine glared at Wakamatsu, not really appreciating hearing comments like that from him.

“Oh yeah? Well your playing sucks every week but you don’t hear me complaining about it”  
“What did you fucking say?”  
“You heard me; my worst playing is still 100 times better than yours”

Wakamastu grabbed Aomine by his collar and pulled him forward so that their bodies were flush together

“You wanna fucking repeat that you little bastard”  
“Ugh don’t touch me”  
“I can’t stand kids like yo-“

It was a known fact that Aomine didn’t like being touched, unless he was the one who touched you first and he had every intent on having sex with you, in the years be had been friends with Momoi he had only hugged her once and that was because it was her birthday and he was forced too, so the fact that Wakamatsu was touching him without his permission didn’t sit right with him, grabbing him by the shoulders he kneed the blonde in the stomach, loving the groans of pain the boy moaned out as he sank to the floor, when Aomine was sure he was completely down he kicked him again for good measure before kneeing down and grabbing him by the hair, forcing Wakamatsu to look at him as his eyes danced with sadism.

“Don’t touch me” Aomine mumbled out as he walked towards the gym door, grabbing his bag as he left.

By the time Imayoshi returned back to the gym the court was a mess, basketballs everywhere, the floor painted with sweat, the bin was tipped over and a groaning Wakamastu on the floor hugging his stomach with Sakurai crying next to his figure; too terrified to touch him.  
“What on earth…” Imayoshi whispered as he looked at his post-apocalyptic court, he looked around trying to find the main culprit of this doing only to find he wasn’t there.

“Sakurai what happened here?”

The weeping boy looked up at his captain and shook his head, shouting out a string of apologises for a situation that wasn’t his fault.

“Imayoshi-san! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay Sakurai just tell me what happened”  
“I’m sorry I let Aomine-kun kick Wakamasu-kun I’m sorry I couldn’t control him I’m sorry I was ever born I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m sorry I’m sor-“  
Imayoshi placed his index finger over the crying boy’s lips, sick of hearing his apologises.  
“It’s okay Sakurai it’s not your fault” Imayoshi gave him a reassuring smile that only make the boy cry harder, Imayoshi wasn’t famous for his smiling. “Do you know where he went?”

Sakurai pointed out the gym door and mumbled behind Imayoshi’s finger “he went to the changing room”

Removing his finger Imayoshi lightly slapped Sakurai’s face; a sign to say “you’ve done well” before bending down to place his hand on Wakamatsu’s shoulder.

“You need to go to the school nurse if you’re in that much pain”  
“I’ll feel better when I finally get my hands on that brat”

Imayoshi chuckled, it was everyone’s dream to kick the shit of Aomine for being an ass but it wasn’t a good idea, it didn’t look great for their basketball team if they went around beating up their star player.

“Now now thoughts like that won’t get you far, let’s take that anger and use it in our next match okay?” Imayoshi was starting to sound like his teachers and he didn’t like it but someone had to be the sensible one in this situation and as the captain it was already his job to be that person.  
“Sakurai be a dear and help Wakamatsu to the nurses office” he heard the still apologising boy stutter as he turned around and had his way to the changing room, it was about time him and Aomine had a little chat.  
\---

Aomine threw his basketball outfit into his locker and sighed, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything today, basketball was a flop and he was doing worse in lessons than usual, he even did badly in his best subject; Japanese history, this stupid girl from the club was all he could think about it was bothering him to such an extend he couldn’t sleep properly either, Aomine groaned as he slammed his locker door shut; nearly shitting himself on the spot when he discovered Imayoshi was standing behind it.

“Oh my that’s no way to treat school property is it?”

Aomine tched and grabbed his bag, preparing to pushing his captain out the way.

“What do you want four eyes”

Aomine didn’t have time to even think about what was actually happening when Imayoshi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against his locker, his head had hit the cold metal and a shape pain ran through his head.

“What the fuck?” he managed to choke out; Imayoshi’s grip in his collar getting tighter.  
“I don’t particularly appreciate you beating up my team, they’re not so easy to replace that you can put them in hospital as you please”   
Aomine refused to look at Imayoshi in the eyes, although his captain was currently threatening his life he had his usual smug look on his face, eyes crinkled at the sides and his lips pulled back to show his pearly whites, Aomine hated everything about his guy; everything he believed in and everything he represented at this school, he even hated the way he spoke.

“Let fucking go of me you prick”  
“Are you going to stop bullying my team?”  
“I’m not promising shit”

Imayoshi let go of the delinquent and chuckled darkly, watching Aomine cough straighten out his clothes.

“Have you found out who that girl was in the club yet?

The comment had caught Aomine’s attention and the tanned boy stopped in his tracks, waiting to see if there was more of Imayoshi’s sentence. 

“I’ll take your silence as a no” Imayoshi said, voice dripping with amusement, Aomine snarled as he watched Imayoshi from the corner of his eye open the door to make his way out but hesitating midway.

“I’ll make a deal with you, you stop bullying my team and come to practice more and I’ll tell you who it is”

Aomine neck clicked as he turned his head so look at Imayoshi, face covered in interest.

“So you do know who it is! Tell me. Now. Before I hurt you.”  
“Come now, that’s not how you get information out of people Aomine”  
“it fucking is if you don’t wanna get hurt four eyes now gimme the name of this girl”  
“Do we have a deal?”

Imayoshi put his hand to seal the deal and Aomine felt like he just agreed to sell his soul to the devil for the price of knowledge, he didn’t want to shake his hand but he did anyway, man to man, to prove this was their deal.

Imayoshi smiled once again and walked out of the changing room, Aomine leaned forward and placed his head on the lockers, he had no idea what he just got himself into.  
“Oh and one more thing, I’ll give you a hint.”

Aomine’s head was back up again at the word hint, maybe it would help him out a little more in trying to figure this puzzle out.

“The person you got off with? I wouldn’t say you’re too fond of them” and as quick as Aomine blinked Imayoshi was gone, only the slowly closing door as evidence that he was actually there.

He got off with someone he didn’t like? Who didn’t he like?


	5. I'm not gay!

“Kagami-kun it’s been 3 days I think you should go to the doctors”  
“I’m fine Kuroko I don’t need to see a doctor”  
“But your limp is affecting your basketball”  
“No its not!”

It was true Kagami was experiencing the worst pain of his life and he probably should go to the doctors but it didn’t like going there, not unless he was truly dying; during the weekend he had joined his basketball team in a night out clubbing… well he was more or less forced to join them, his coach Riko had turned up at his house with his captain Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki and even Kuroko, he was shocked to see them outside of school all dressed up and smelling good, he’d only seen his team in either school clothes or their basketball outfit so seeing them in clean shirts and tight jeans and dresses made him feel strangely weird.

*flashback*

“Kagami! Go shower and get changed we’re going out!”  
“Err we are? But I just put dinner in the oven…”  
“urgh fine! Go shower, get dressed and eat then come on”  
“Can I ask we’re we’re going?”  
“No! Just shut up and get ready”  
“oi Hyuuga! Hey don’t touch my stuff I didn’t even say you could come- Izuki stop! Get out my fridge!”  
“I’m sorry about this Kagami-kun”  
“You could have given me a heads up if you guys wanted me to join you going…?”  
“Clubbing.”  
“Clubbing right… wait clubbing???”  
“Yes”  
“Aren’t we all underage?”  
“It’s the kind of club where if you dress up to look old enough they don’t ask and frankly Kagami-kun I don’t think they’ll ask you”  
“Huh? Why not!”  
“You don’t exactly look 16… more along the lines of 28”  
“I LOOK 28? C’mon Kuroko”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Kagami! Hurry up or I’m giving you extra laps on Monday!”  
“What? Urgh okay… don’t touch any of my stuff okay? And someone watch the food in the oven”

Kagami shuddered at the memory, he had never been clubbing before and it worked out more fun than he imagined; the atmosphere was lively, there were people drinking everywhere and the drinks were insanely cheap, a few girls even came up to him asking if he wanted to dance but he had to rightfully decline as he couldn’t dance, he would definitely do it again, the only problem with the whole outting was that he had supposedly had sex with someone there and he couldn’t remember who, he remembered everything up until that point, at first he didn’t believe it when Kuroko told him he had seen him without making out in the club bathroom because when he asked who he said he didn’t really remember, but it was someone with tanned skin and Kagami automatically though “oh exotic” but when a sudden pain had subsided in his lower back and ass he started to believe the phantom was telling the truth…

The pain was preventing him from making decent shots in practice because he couldn’t jump as high as he usual could, at this point his meteor jump was non-existent which upset Kagami to no end.

“Kagami-kun why don’t you take a break from basketball?”

Kagami felt fear run through his veins, Riko was looking at him with a false smile and spoke in the kind of voice you use when you secretly want to get rid of someone because they’d become a hindrance, was she taking him out the team?”

“n-no I’m good I swear I can do better I just need to sit down for a while”  
“Yeah I’m giving you the chance to, I want to you take a rest for a whil-“  
“Please don’t kick me off the team”  
“Eh? What the hell?”  
“I know I’m doing really bad right now but I promise I’ll be up and running after lunch okay”

Riko looked at Kagami’s pleading eyes in confusion; did he think she was kicking him off the team?  
“Kagami I’m not kicking you off the team calm down but look at you! You can even make a simple dunk you need to rest for a bit; your position on the team will still be here after a few days”  
“Then why is your voice like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Nice.”

Riko stared at Kagami as a deep blush worked its way along her cheeks, earlier when he was standing around talking to Kuroko she took the liberty of analysing his body to see why the boy had been limping, turns out the limp wasn’t coming from his hips but lower and Riko had to run to the bathroom to nurse the nose bleed that threaten to spill.  
As the memory of what Kagami had been up to flooded her mind again she let out a little cough; trying to keep her composure.

“Shut up Kagami-kun; just sit there for the rest of practice”

Kagami watched as his coach speed walked out the gym, grabbing Hyuuga as he went and Kagami looked at them go completely perplexed, he didn’t know what was wrong with them but the again they were always a bit weird.

 

\---

 

When practice was over Kagami made his way to his next lesson with Kuroko as they both shared the same class that day, having lessons with Kuroko actually made the day go quicker, it was nice having someone to talk to in class about stuff that wasn’t work although Kuroko was a bit of a teacher’s pet and shh’ed him when he spoke about anything that wasn’t the work.

“How is the pain now Kagami-kun”

Kagami lightly tapped slapped his butt and winced at the numb pain that answered him back, this pain had been here for 3 days and it had only gotten worst each day, he didn’t understand what this pain was or why he had it, was it normally to have such a sharp pain in your butt after sex?

“It still hurts”  
“Ah… how unfortunate…”  
“Damn” Kagami cursed under his breath, he needed this pain to go soon or he won’t be able to play basketball and with interhigh so close no practice wasn’t an option.

“I dunno what’s happening to my body, is butt pain mean to happen after sex?”  
“Well as a virgin I can’t really speak for others but from what I’ve learnt from biology, the internet and your cries of pain it sounds like you’ve experienced gay sex for the first time”

Kagami’s walking came to a halt and he stared at Kuroko with one eyebrow raised, what the fuck did he mean gay sex? He wasn’t gay!  
“What the fuck Kuroko”  
“You asked me a question and that was the only answer I could think of”  
“Gay sex? I’m not fucking gay you know that”  
“I never said you gay Kagami but the pain from your rear sounds like you might have engaged in such activities”  
“I think I would have remembered if I was a boy love uke!”  
“Would you really? You were extremely drunk at the club”  
“I WASN’T THAT DRUNK!”  
“You were grinding on a stranger whilst pole dancing with a cigarette in your mouth, Riko had to get you down”

Kagami stood in the middle of the school hallway clenching his fist, he didn’t remember any of that what the hell? He didn’t dance… he couldn’t dance…"

“Kagami-kun we’re going to be late to home economics"

Kagami continued to stare at Kuroko, the new information he just received failing to absorb, there was no way he could have had gay sex right? Yeah okay there was an extreme pain in his lower half but that didn’t mean he had done it… in the… butt… right?

“Kagami-kun…”  
“Yeah yeah yeah I’m coming” he mumbled under his breath as he dragged his feet to join Kuroko at his side again, he stuck his hands in his pockets and groaned when Kuroko patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“There there, I will help you remember”  
“Oh yay another detective case for you to add to your home written novels”  
“Please don’t mock my like for detective novels Kagami-kun”


	6. Harder, Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would of thought the track team would be the reason for Aomine's awkward boner

“Man this lesson is so boring” Aomine thought to himself whilst attempted to listen to his science teacher explain how photosynthesis worked, every second that passed by was like torture for him, when he was walking to class he thought about skipping class but Momoi was threatening to tell his mother about his bad attendance but sitting here listening to his teacher babble on about plants and flowers was worse than getting a smack on the wrist from his mother, he didn’t understand why he needed to know all this anyway, he was going to be a famous NBA player when he left school, it’s not like knowing how plants absorbed light was going to help him on the court when he was beating his opponents ass.

Aomine looked across the room and saw Momoi staring intensely at the teacher; taking down notes and nodding her head with every few words the teacher said, the tanned boy scoffed and looked down at his clean notebook, he hadn’t written anything on it in the 45 minutes he had been in this lesson, not even the date. Aomine made a mental note to steal Momoi’s notebook to photocopy her notes after class.

Still not understanding a word of what the teacher was saying Aomine yawned loudly, loudly enough to attracted the attention of a few classmate that were sitting close to him, he threw them an intimidating frown and watched as the dropped their heads back to their book; afraid that if they looked at him for any longer the tanned boy would take their eyes as payment for staring, when he was done scaring his classmates Aomine’s mind wandered to the window besides him, it was a beautiful day and the slightly ajar window allowed a cool breeze to kiss his exposed arms where he had rolled up his school jumper, Aomine watched the trees dancing in the light wind and the bees chase each other from afar and wished for nothing more than to be out laying on the sweet grass soaking in all the sunlight that shone, and he could of, if it wasn’t for a certain stupid pink haired girl.

The sound of his teacher started to drowned out and Aomine found himself watching the track team run laps on the track with their coach screaming orders at them, Aomine could faintly hear the sounds of their coach telling them to go faster, to push themselves harder and Aomine almost felt sorry for them, he understood what that felt like, back in Teiko the head of the basketball club was brutal and honest, pushing them harder than their bodies could handle and if they could walk back to the locker room after practice you should count yourself lucky because a lot of them didn’t make it at the end of the day but that’s what separated the winners from the losers.

Aomine could still hear the track teams coach barking orders, he was riding next to them on a bike with a whistle, his voice was loud and shrill and it was annoying Aomine from the 5th floor, imagining what it’d be like hearing that right next to your ear, all could hear was “push harder” and “faster boys faster” and “no slowing down push yourselves! Push!” and Aomine chuckled at how sexual it was sounding, okay it didn’t sound that sexual but with his teenage mind it sounded very sexual to him.

“Push harder huh?” Aomine thought to himself with a smile painted on his face  
“I’ve heard that before in my ear too don’t worry we have the same problems track boys” Aomine had to reframe from laughing aloud because he found his little inside joke funny, not taking his eyes off the track he carried on staring, watching as they wiped the sweat out of their eyes with the back of their hands and as they parted their lips to get more oxygen into their lungs, their coach was blowing his whistle now; telling them they had 3 more laps to do and repeating his “push harder, faster” motto.

Aomine stopped smiling at this point, there was something about the coaches motto he had heard before, when he said that little joke to himself earlier he was just lying but now that he thought about it was sure someone had definitely said that to him somewhere… 

His eyes narrowed as he watched the track team, almost like if he carried on listen to the repeated words whatever’s on the tip of his tongue will finally come to him…  
Aomine’s eyes widened in shock as a random reel of memory flashed in his head, him and someone. Him bent over someone, what looks like him fucking someone into oblivion, the phase repeated over and over again in his head and the flashback he just had also replayed, except for now his name was added in the equation, Aomine shook his head, hoping that if he shook his head hard enough the imagines and the oh so sweet voice will disappear but to no avail, it was still there, fresh a newborn lamb and Aomine didn’t want to be dealing with them right now, was this a flashback from the club? It must have been because Aomine hasn’t fucked anyone since that night (to his knowledge) why of all times to have a flashback was it in school? In his class? When he was sitting at the very front?

He could feel the front of his school slacks getting slightly tighter as the sugar coated moans of the person he fucked that night echoed in his head, it was high pitch like he had just hit that special place inside of them mixed with “Aomine push harder, faster” and although the flashback was only second long it felt like it had been replaying in his head for about 30 minutes.

Aomine quietly groaned at the arousal that had crept up on him, feeling a familiar pangs in his lower abdomen, he didn’t know what to do, he was too scared to ask to go to the bathroom in case the whole class saw his dick pressing against his front as he walked out the class and if he continued to sit here he would be prisoner to his own disgustingly sexual thoughts.

Aomine leaned his head on the table and groaned, half because he wanted out of this class and half because his shift caused the material to rub against his awakening erection, he cursed himself for having a high libido especially at the wrong time, it was starting to look like he was going to have to chance it and make a dash to the bathroom when his teacher gave the green light.

“Aomine-kun, are you okay?”

Aomine was so busy wrapped up in his own worries and sexual frustration that he didn’t hear the question and it was only when he felt a small feminine hand touch the edge of his back he bolted up, all his senses were on high and that touch was like a trail of fire on his back; only adding to the problem in his pants.

“Don’t fucking touch me… please…” his statement sounded more like a desperate silent plea for help and the girl retracted her hand back to her lap and looked at her books again, Aomine honestly didn’t mean to sound so rude but in the current state he was in unless she was gonna touch his dick she was only adding to his problem, and apparently the commotion hadn’t gone unnoticed by his teacher either.

“Daiki is there something wrong?”

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as his teacher looked at his with knitted eyebrows, it was now or next lunch break and he honestly didn’t think he could survive until then.

“I need to go to the toilet”

His teacher sighed and removed her glasses from her face and rested it on the top of her head, that typical look of disappointment reaching her eyes.

“Its 30 minutes until lessons over I’m sure you can wait”  
“I can’t this is really urgent” Aomine didn’t think he could of emphasised the word urgent any more if he tried, his teacher looked at him once over before turning her back on him; facing the board once more.  
“you have 5 minutes” she said and Aomine rushed out the door; pushing her slightly as he ran out because he could come back and apologise later but he wasn’t risking anyone seeing the bulge at the front of his pants.

\---

 

Aomine didn’t waste any time once he got to the bathroom, he had literally ran there and with every move of his legs it caused a new sensation to erupt in his boxers, once he safely got inside a single stall he slammed it shut and locked it; turning round to lean his back against it to support him as he undid his belt at lightning speed and pulled himself out of the confinement that was his tight boxers. Biting his bottom lip as the cool breeze from the bathrooms air conditioning hit his dick, he only had 5 minutes to do this, he wasn’t looking for a good time it was a in and out job.

Spitting on his hand Aomine wrapped his hand around his cock and started his movements at a quick pace, allowing his mind to wonder back to the information he recently discovered, the image of himself with his trousers pooled at his ankles with his harden cock buried in some girl ass was hot, especially when you mix the whole scene with the moans the girl was making, he didn’t remember what she sounded like but he had been with enough girls to know what sounds girls make when they were getting fucked.  
“harder, faster” was all the words Aomine could think of as he imagined the way he fucked this stranger, he could feel his entire being getting hotter as his orgasm approached quickly, sharp pangs of arousal settling in and making his dick twitch in his palm, he needed to finish this off he was so close, spitting in his palm once again Aomine thought of his favourite gravure model Mai-chan on her knees in front of him, lapping up his precum with excitement, telling him she wanted more of his juices and Aomine came with a deep grunt and a sigh, his seed gathering in his palm and some seeping through his fingers.

Aomine leaned his head against the bathroom door and took a deep sigh to try and regain his senses, that was probably the quickest he’s ever jerked off in his life, his wrist kind hurt and so did his dick but at least he’ll be okay until it was time to go home, he pulled some tissue out of the dispenser and cleaned himself up; wiping the majority of come of his fingers so he didn’t dirty the taps when he went to wash his hands properly, it had taken him approximately 3 minutes to jerk off so he still had 2 minutes to get back to class, he had to make this quick.

Unlocking the door Aomine looked back once more to see if he accidentally spilt his seed anywhere before facing forward to be met by the smug face of his basketball captain.

“Masturbating in the school toilets? I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against that somewhere”

Aomine simply unsaw him, he wasn’t in the mood for Imayoshi, in fact, he was never in the mood for Imayoshi, he didn’t get why he was always suddenly where he was, it was like he was stalking him… waiting for him to slip up…

Just as he was about to wash his hands a thought crossed his mind… was he in the bathroom this whole time?

“Oi” Aomine called out to the devious captain, trying to ignore the urge to punch the smug off his face.

“Were you in the bathroom all this time?” Imayoshi placed one hand over his mouth and coughed out his usual sinister laugh and it made Aomine feel uncomfortable, if Imayoshi was listening in on him jerking off he was quitting the basketball team, he didn’t need a perverted freak like that as his captain.

“Oh Aomine, you think too much of yourself, I merely came here to urinate and I ended up walking in on you touching yourself, what a treat for my ears”  
Narrowing his eyes Aomine deciding to ignore Imayoshi and focus on adjusted his trousers, striding passed him when he felt they were back in place and making his way towards the door.

“Oh Aomine?”  
Aomine stopped but didn’t turn around; waiting to see what else the other had to say.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something? Like… washing your hands?”

Aomine did turn around at that and glared at the four eyes, sliding his feet across the floor towards the sink and feeling eyes behind glass watching him.  
it was a bad idea and Aomine will probably get extra laps next time he attends practice but none of that seemed to matter then Aomine wiped his unwashed hand across Imayoshi’s face as dashed out the bathroom; hearing his captain’s screams of anger from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	7. I need your help

“Hmm… yes… don’t worry Momoi-san I won’t say anything” Kuroko answered before hanging up and placing his phone back in his pocket, it was safe to say that his conversation with the pink haired girl was more… interesting then he imagined it would be.

“Tetsu-kuuuuuun~”  
“Hello Momoi.”  
“How’s your day been so far?”  
“Fine, I hurt my foot in basketball practice but it’s nothing to damage my performance.”  
“waaaaah Tetsu-kun you’re hurt? Should I come over to make you feel better?”  
“That won’t be necessary thank you”  
“If you’re sure… tell me if you need anything though!”  
“I will, is that something you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“Hmm! You were at the club the other night right?”  
“If you mean the Electric Cosmo then yes I was, you might have seen me trying to pull Kagami off the stripper pole”  
“Hmm I didn’t see that but anyway! You know what happened between Dai-chan and Kagamin right?”  
“I’m afraid not, are they okay?”  
“Yes yes they are! They’re more than okay actually… well you see… at the club they... kinda… did stuff”  
“Stuff? Like drink?”  
“No… more than that… adult stuff”  
“Kiss strangers?”  
“Yes… well… apart from replace the strangers bit with each other”  
“………………………. Excuse me?”  
“Dai-chan and Kagamin did the dirty in the bathroom!”  
“I’m sorry Momoi I’m not following you”  
“Both our aces hooked up in the club bathroom!”  
“…………………………….ah. That would explain Kagami’s mysterious pain in his backside.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Nothing. Well… does anyone else know?”  
“Hmm not that I know of… well… Imayoshi-kun knows because he caught them with me and now you know”  
“Ah Imayoshi-san knows, that must be harsh on Aomine.”  
“Yep, he keeps hinting stuff but Aomine isn’t getting it”  
“Hmm… I see… well… this has caught me completely off guard”  
“Tell me about i- AH WAIT NO AOMINE-KUN WHAT ARE Y- IM TALING TO TETSU-KUN GO AWAY!”  
“Momoi-san?”  
“Yo Tetsu”  
“Ah hello Aomine”  
“How’s Seirin?”  
“Can’t complain.”  
“I hear that”  
“Hmm…”  
“AOMINE GIVE ME BACK MY- NO! CALL TETSU-KUN IN YOUR OWN TIME! Tetsu-kun?”  
“I’m still here”  
“Ah good, I have to go Aomine’s being a jerk, and don’t tell anyone okay?”  
“Hmm… yes… don’t worry Momoi-san I won’t say anything”  
“Bye Tetsu-kun! AOMINE WHAT IS YOUR PROBL-“

 

Kuroko didn’t understand why Momoi had rang him during the middle of school to tell him that, how was he meant to concentrate on the rest of school now knowing this piece of information, Kagami was walking around school poking at his butt trying to figure out this mysterious pain and he knew the reason and couldn’t tell him?  
Just as he was standing around thinking about this news a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin.

“yo Kuroko, you okay?”  
Kuroko could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, the secret was still on the tip of his tongue and he was afraid that if he spoke it was all gonna come out, Kagami repeat his question when he didn’t get a reply, eyebrows frowning ever so slightly.

“Kuroko… are you okay? You look paler than usual”  
Demanding to keep his mouth shut Kuroko violently nodded, god this is was the worst possible time for Kagami to approach him.

“Are you sure?”  
“I’m fine.” Kuroko whispered in a breathy tone.

Kagami looked at the boy suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders and carrying on his journey through the hallway and for once in his life since he knew Kagami Kuroko was grateful he was so dumb.

Kuroko quickly pulled out his phone again and scrolled through his contacts until he found the name it was looking for, normally he was excellent at keeping secrets but this wasn’t a secret, this was a piece of information that he needed to tell someone because he didn’t know how to deal with this, did he tell Kagami? Was that terrible idea?

“Aren’t you coming Kuroko? We’re gonna be late to practice, you know what Riko’s like”  
“Yes I’ll be with you in a minute Kagami-kun” Kuroko said back as he moved his phone to his ear, as much as he didn’t like it there was only one person he could call at this kind of information. 5 rings later a bright and cheerful voice pounded his ear drums.

“Kurokocchi!!!!!! It’s so good to hear from you, you never ring me!”  
“Hello Kise-kun, there’s something I need you to help me with”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho now Kuroko's in on the secret! short chapter this week but i hope you all enjoyed it, comments are always appreciated, see you next chapter!


	8. I fucked up

“WHAAAA? AOMINECCHI AND KAGAMICCHI? NO WAY!”  
“Yes unfortunately it’s true”

Kise’s reaction to the news was exactly what Kuroko was expecting, although he was talking to him over the phone he could probably guess what he looked like, mouth hung wide open as he clutched his phone in a death grip, the typical Kise reaction to interesting gossip, a part of Kuroko felt kinda bad that he told Kise Kagami’s secret but he couldn’t do this alone, that was asking too much from him.

“Remember Kise-kun you can’t tell anyone okay?” Kise nodded his head but then remembered that he was speaking over the phone, his emotions were everywhere right now.  
“Yes yes yes Kurokocchii don’t worry the secret is safe with me!”

Kise’s words unsettled Kuroko, it’s not that he didn’t trust Kise but he wasn’t the best person to tell secrets too… like back when they went Teiko together Kuroko was so nervous about an exam he wet himself and had to go home to change and Kise told him he wouldn’t tell anyone but by the time he came back to school half of their year knew and Kise told him it had “slipped out” but no matter much Kuroko doubted his secret keeping abilities he had told him and what’s done is done.

“I’m serious Kise don’t tell anyone”  
“Kurokocchii! You need to trust me a little more!” 

Kuroko sighed over the phone as he replied, he did trust Kise but he also… didn’t…

“I have to go now Kise.”  
“okaaaaay! Bye bye! Don’t wait so long to call me next ti-“

Kuroko cut off the call before Kise could add anything else to his goodbye and slid his phone into his pocket, rubbing his face a little he mentally slapped himself back into reality and started making his way to the gym, his second round of basketball practice had probably already started and he’ll have to answer to Riko about his lateness, he wasn’t looking forward to it… maybe he’ll try slip in unseen…

Kise slowly closed his phone and let out a little puff of air… Aomine and Kagami huh? That was… weird… what was so fucking weird.  
Kise let out a little scream before a foot made a connection with his ribs; making him double over him pain.

“Kise! What the hell are you doing on your phone? I didn’t say it was time for a break dumbass!”

Resting his hand on his knee Kise staggered back to his feet holding his side, he was surprised every bone in his body wasn’t broken by now.

“Kasamatsucchii no please you don’t understand, I just got told something really important!”

Kasamatsu glared his normal glare at the blonde, every word that came out of his mouth was annoying, one minute he saw some playing one on one and the next he was hunched in a corner holding his phone with a grin on his face and in all honesty it was starting to piss him off.

“No excuses Ryouta get your ass back on the court” he shot out before Kise could say anything.  
“Kasamatsucchii please I need to call someone I’ll do overtime after school this is important!”

Kasamatsu’s hand clenched into a fist, his blood was rising higher with every word that left Kise’s mouth, when he became the captain of Kaijou’s basketball team he thought it was going to be an easy job because everyone knew the rules… then Kise joined.

“Ryouta…”

Before Kise could say anything else he was hoisted into the air by the collar of his shirt and a fist was on his way down, he didn’t mind if Kasamatsu hit him but not his face, his face was what his modelling career depended on, it couldn’t be damaged. He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the secret, in his defence he had every intention of keeping it but all that changed when his face was at stake.

When he didn’t feel a strong impact on his face Kise cracked an eye open and looked at his captain, who seemed to be in shock by what he just heard.

“What did you say?” Kasamatsu said slowly, confusion washing his features.

Kise wormed out of Kasamatsu’s grip and dropped to the floor with a hiss, feeling the full impact of the fall on his knees, he sighed loudly as he looked at the ground; guilt growing his stomach Kise looked at Kasamatsu with sad eyes as he repeated himself.

“I said… Aominecchi and Kagamicchi hooked up… at the club the other night…”

When Kasamatsu didn’t meet his eyes Kise felt worry set in his heart, the organ in his chest was beating a mile a minute and when he watched the boy turn on his heel and stomp out of the gym it was safe to say Kise panicked. 

“Wait Kasamatsucchii you can’t tell anyone!” Kise shouted, his voice echoing through the hall as his captain walked through the double doors, if Kuroko find out that he once again blew his secret he’d never trust him again… it’ll be like the Teiko middle school incident all over again, it took months to get the phantoms trust back he wasn’t going to have a repeat of that grim day.

“Kasamatsucchii wait!” the blonde screamed as he jumped to his feet and ran out the gym, not really caring that the rest of the team was staring at him, once he punched the doors open he looked around but saw no one there, he was the only one in the hallway, Kise could feel the tears gathering up in his tear duct, he was in deep shit.

With a shaky hand Kise reached into his pocket and pulled out his yellow phone, he didn’t want to do this but he broke a promise, he scrolled down to the blue haired boy’s number and pressed call, every ring that he heard was like a punch in the gut; fear creeping up his spine waiting for the call to connect, when he heard the voicemail Kise could of kissed god himself.

After hearing the answering machine Kise had about 30 seconds to decide what his message was going to be, panicking mentally he took a deep breath as he heard the beep.

“Hi Kurokocchi? I’m sorry but I fucked up.”


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for all you Momoi x Imayoshi shippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have literally no idea how long it took me to write this "extra chapter" oh my god I feel so bad leaving you guys for so long I promise you I didnt forget about this fic at all I thought about you guys nearly everyday and whenever I considered ditching this fic all your kind comments and kudos woke me up from that crazy thought.
> 
> This chapter is based around what happened after Aomine, Momoi and (apparently) Imayoshi got back to Momoi's house after the club, it's gonna be a wild ride from here on out I hope you've all fastened your seatbelts! (if you don't remember what happened please reread chapter one and two to quickly refresh your memory :D)
> 
> Once again thank you so much for being patient I can't thank you enough I'm really shit T_T

 

Once Momoi had opened her front door with shaky hands Imayoshi’s lips were back on hers again, not giving her any chance to inhale a breath, one of her arms snaked around his neck and the other was trying to support Aomine’s limp body, completely paralysed due to alcohol, when Momoi said she wanted to get drunk she didn’t mean so drunk that you couldn’t move, which is exactly what Aomine failed to understand.

Imayoshi couldn’t keep off her even for a second, hands were travelling up her shirt to try and remove it and lips wandering wherever there was skin, leaving a fiery pink trail in his path, Aomine’s deadweight body slumped to the floor with a thump by the door as Momoi wrapped her other arm around Imayoshi’s neck to meet the other, feeling the captain desperately trying to claw her shirt off.

_“Imayoshi-san please wait”_ the girl mumbled through kisses, finding it incredibly difficult to get a word in, Imayoshi was too drunk with lust to hear the girls pleas, he just wanted to touch and now that he had started he wasn’t sure if he could stop.

Momoi tried to voice her protest and this time succeeded in getting the other to stop, his glasses were ill fitted on his face, his lips swollen and crimson and his hair was a mess from the ruffling and to anyone else he would of probably looked like a mess but right now Momoi’s never been more attracted to the captain.

Pulling the small girl forward so that she was once again flush against his body Imayoshi leaned into her ear and chuckled, a chuckled Momoi had heard so many times at school but never found it sexually exciting until now.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Imayoshi whispered lowly, blowing warm air into her ear and feeling the girl shiver.

_“I-I need to put Aomine to bed”_

Both of them looked down and saw tanned boy passed out and leaning against the wall, it was the only time he didn’t have a stern look of annoyance and thus Momoi’s favourite expression.

Imayoshi looked back at the pink haired girl and sighed before moving away from her, in his opinion Momoi was too nice to Aomine, if it was up to him he would of left the boy at the club, bending down he lifted the tanned athlete bridal style and jogged over to the sofa to throw him down, not really caring how he landed before running back to his soon to be lover to embrace her again, when he had his arms around her once more his lips went straight to her neck and started peppering kisses along the smooth skin, before the night was over he had every intention of finding her sweet spots, he had to, at least one.

Momoi gasped in his arms as Imayoshi’s lips trailed lower to nibble on her exposed collarbone, completely intoxicated by the slightly salty taste of her skin, small hands fisted at the back of his shirt and Imayoshi growled a little, the vibrations of his voice causing the girl to shake.

_“Imayoshi-san”_ Momoi whimpered into the silence room, her knees were growing weak and although Imayoshi had a firm grip on them it wasn’t enough, she needed to lie down.

Pushing him away Momoi tangled her fingers with the captains and walked down the hallway, kicking her bedroom door open when they reached it and twisted her hand around the front of Imayoshi’s shirt, pulling him into her dark room with seductive eyes.

Imayoshi smirked as he allowed himself to be lead, at first glimpse of Momoi’s room Imayoshi was not surprised, it was all completely and 100% pink, fluffy toys hung from the walls and littered her bed and there were posters of annoying teenage boy bands everywhere but he looked passed all that when he noticed a certain pink haired girl laying on the bed in a suggestive manner, lips parted as little puffs of air escaped and eyes darker than he had ever seen before, never in Imayoshi’s life had he seen or ever thought he’d see Momoi like this, it was so unbelievably hot Imayoshi felt like he could cry, he saw the girl curl her index finger at him, ordering him to come closer and he wasted no time obeying her.

Imayoshi’s body slotted perfectly between Momoi’s as he kissed her deep and sensually, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a woman like this, exploring what the female body had to offer and so was going to take his time. Leaning on his elbows to give himself some kind of support he kissed Momoi, trying to remember the way her body was responding to it all, her hands had moved to his ass at some point and was kneading the covered flesh roughly, making him automatically tense his cheeks, Imayoshi sighed into the kiss; enjoying the way he was currently being touched by the other, her hands were so small and smooth, it made him excited to think what they’d be like on his bare skin.

Balancing on his elbow he slowly slid his other hand down Momoi’s body until they ran over a bump on the girls chest that although his eye were closed was familiar with the female body enough to know that he’d found her breasts, just through feel alone Imayoshi could tell they were as big as they looked, his heart was racing to know that he was touching Momoi’s breasts, breasts that a lot of young men in their school wished they could touch, he’d hit the jackpot.

Imayoshi index finger circled the erect nipple that brushed against his palm gently and was rewarded with a heavy sigh from the other, her hands running over his back; it only egged him on in this situation so he was going to run with it. Dragging his nails down Momoi’s breast slowly Imayoshi made sure he caught her nipple as he went along and when he heard the girl moan against his mouth and Imayoshi felt his cock twitch in his tight trousers; oh what a sweet sound he never thought he’d hear.

The sound that left the other was something Imayoshi craved to hear again and as an experiment he pinched the soft nub in between his index finger and thumb and rubbed it in between his fingertips, Momoi abruptly pulled away and moaned into the silence room; gripping his shoulders roughly as the wave of arousal washed over the girl, as Imayoshi continued to touch her he was finding the sounds she was emitting fascinating.

_“Imayoshi-kun-“_ Momoi gasped, trying to squeeze her legs together to get some of the friction she so desperately needed, Imayoshi kissed her once more for good measure before moving away to admire the mess he had turn the girl into.

_“Oh my look at you”_ Imayoshi whispered above the girl, stroking her blushed cheek _“I haven’t even started yet”_

He loved the way the pink haired girl was heaving under him, the way her top was ruffled and loose to expose her pale flesh to his eyes, it was making his mouth water.

His hand found her stomach and slid it lower until his nail hit the metal of her short zipper, he didn’t want to take his eyes off her for even a second, every expression that twisted Momoi’s face was photographed and stored away for his own enjoyment, and the lower he slid his hand the more those expression fed his sick twisted mind.

Imayoshi leaned down until his nose brushed the girls slightly curved stomach and inhaled the sweet smell of her skin, his nose picked up faint hints of talc and something else he couldn’t quiet put his finger on but didn’t linger on his wonder for too long as his hand got to work on pulling down the pesky zip keeping him from his goal.

Momoi’s breathing of anticipation hadn’t gone noticed to him and Imayoshi rested his chin on her stomach as he tilted his head so he could look at her.

_“You seem to be quite eager tonight my dear”_ Imayoshi chuckled out and slip his hand into her shorts once the zipper had reached its end, as he’d expected the front of Momoi’s panties were soaked and it made Imayoshi sigh against her skin as his finger stroked over the damp patch, from this position the girls shorts were becoming a hindrance, something that had to go.

_“My dear, do me a favour and hold on to your headboard for me”_ Imayoshi whispered and watched as Momoi’s eyes went wide in confusion but obeyed nonetheless, and sitting up slightly Imayoshi harshly pulled on the girls shorts until they came clean off and threw them on the floor with a smirk.

_“That’s better”_ he said; more to himself then Momoi and sunk back to his original position. With her legs free from the confinement of her denim shorts Momoi took the liberty of spreading them slightly to give her captain better access and giggled when Imayoshi peaked his head up with his risen eyebrows.

_“I’m starting to enjoy this Momoi, she’s a lot more… open… then the one at school”_ Imayoshi made sure to punctuation the word open with a brush of his finger against Momoi’s damp pants and shivered at the sigh the girl released.

_“You know…”_ Imayoshi started and circled a spot on her front where her clitoris should be. _“I’m quite talkative in situations like this… it’s always been a problem, I hope you don’t mind”_

He could feel the sheets tugging up as Momoi gripped them in her fist and tilted her head back against the pillow, her breathing near to erratic.

_“I don’t have much experience with fine women such as yourself so I intend to treat you like a queen-”_ he dipped his head down and kissed the expanding damp spot and sighed against it, breathing in the scent it gave off.  ” _Unless you were looking for something a little rougher”_ Imayoshi hummed and let his tongue poke out to run along the clothed crease. _“Then I’ll be more than happy to oblige”_

If Imayoshi could live off the whimpers of pleasure Momoi was breathing out he would, _wished_ he could, because with every rise of her chest, with ever plea of his name Imayoshi felt himself grow a little harder until his was straining against his own zipper, and with every shift against the bed sheet a tiny shiver of pleasure coursed up his spine, leaving him breathless for a millisecond.

It was probably the alcohol flowing through his system but Imayoshi felt a tad more confident than usual, with such a beautiful girl laying under him he was sure he had it in the bag and it was probably that mind-set that made him hook his fingers under the waist band of Momoi’s equally pink underwear and pull them down with a gasp, with his face so close to her womanhood Imayoshi could feel the heat radiating off her core and licked his lips as his mouth wished to devour her.

_“Imayoshi-san”_ a voice pulled him out of his day dreaming and met Momoi’s eyes, hooded with lust.

_“Please stopping at me like that, it’s embarrassing”_ he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips because even now the girl was so incredibly adorable.

_“My dear how can I when you look so desirable?”_ Two fingers traced the crease until they spilt and revealed a moist core behind its curtains, Imayoshi breathed out an “oh” he watched the sweet juices trickled and imagined what it would taste like trickling on his tongue instead.

An involuntary chuckle left Imayoshi’s lips as he hung his head in shame, in the 18 years he’d been alive he prided himself on being a man that was placid and well-kept together, however, with Momoi here with him right now, laying before him, with everything on display before his eyes Imayoshi could feel he was slowly losing what he’d fought to hold all these years. Piece by tiny piece his self-restraint crumbled until it was overtaken by something else, something darker that didn’t have the same amount of control, and as he looked up at his lover with a smirk, the kind of smirk he rarely showed outside of the court, Momoi knew something was coming.

His clammy palm smoothed over Momoi’s thigh as he bent his head down to kiss her most sensitive area.

He felt the buck against his face and held her hips down to steady them, but with every brush of his lips against his heat the sounds from above increased, feeding his need to carry on.

_“I’m not one to usually say this-“_ a slid of his tongue against her core earned Imayoshi another delicious whimper. _“But you should probably try to control your voice; I take it your parents are home?”_

The small hand that slid into his ruffled hair didn’t go unnoticed as Imayoshi worked his tongue in circles, drinking in the juices that had fallen without his permission in long strokes.

_“And let us not forget our ace player in the living room”_

_“Please”_ Momoi breathed out heavily, causing Imayoshi to stop his movements. _“Please Imayoshi-san stop talking for a moment_ ”

 Imayoshi hummed in thought whilst his hand brushed against the sensitive skin of Momoi’s thigh before his usual crinkle eyed smile painted his face once again.

_"Of_ _course”_ he replied before diving in once again to claim her sweet core once more.

o0o

Imayoshi was pretty sure if he didn’t take off his trousers soon he was going to die, because it already felt like he was on his way to hell but this situation was the push he needed to fall straight into hades arms, he couldn’t help the gyrating he was doing against the mattress and with Momoi’s sweet moans filling the room, completely oblivious to everything else apart from the tongue lapping up her juices like a thirsty cat the pressure in his groin was starting to be evident.

He moaned as his tongue circled her clit, enjoying the faint metallic taste of flesh and received a hair grip too tight in return.

Imayoshi couldn’t believe how lucky he was; maybe the gods were finally starting to notice him, nearly every male in their school wanted to be in his position, could only dream about getting so close to Momoi and yet he was living the dream so many fantasied about, maybe when all this was over Imayoshi could convert to Christianity because god was clearly real.

A back curved and a moan was Imayoshi’s signal that his lover was close, and from the pace he’d previously kept he wasn’t surprised, he stopped his tongue and looked up to drink in state Momoi had become, and once again took a mental photograph to store away for later.

He could see under the dim street lighting shining through her window that her face was flushed beyond repair and her hair  was fanned across the pillows that laid beneath Momoi’s head, Imayoshi licked his lips as he stared, savouring the taste of Momoi on his tongue before he crawled back up her form to cover her.

_“A beautiful sight indeed”_ he whispered and brushed a piece of matted hair out of Momoi’s face. _“Your parents must be perfect beings to produce someone like you”_

Momoi turned her head to the wall pouting. _“Imayoshi-san it’s embarrassing when you talk like that”_

He couldn’t help the chuckle that spilt over his lips, he’d never known someone to still be so cute in a sexual situation, and it was making him feel things a man shouldn’t.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on his pulling heart strings for too long as a thin pair of arms wrapped round his neck and pulled him down until they were a kiss away.

_"_ _And I thought I asked you to stop talking?”_ Momoi’s voice had dropped to something Imayoshi never thought he’d hear, something delicious and tempting, something that could weaken the strongest man.

He smiled at her and felt her slender finger play with the baby hairs at the back of his neck.

_“Tell me something, my dear Momoi…”_ he started; running his hands down her curved framed. _“What would you like me to do with you?”_

He heard the girl sigh and tilt her head back as his hand came to rest on her butt, drumming it with his slightly thicker fingers.

_“I’m open to all suggestions and willing to do anything you want me to”_

Momoi’s hands slid into Imayoshi’s soft hair, running her fingers through it as if she was trying to memorise the feel and Imayoshi couldn’t help lean down to attach his lips to her collarbones, sighing himself when her cool fingers touched his scalp.

_“My my Imayoshi-san, I thought an intelligent man such as yourself would have been able to figure that out”_ she giggled and Imayoshi rose his head to look at her square in the eyes.

If she meant sex then Imayoshi was opening for that too, but he didn’t want to pressure her, a true gentleman didn’t do such things.

_“Are you sure?”_ he asked and Momoi nodded her head.

_“I wouldn’t of hinted it if I wasn’t”_

Imayoshi honestly felt like he could of cried at that moment of time, he hadn’t been this happy since he witnessed Aomine trip over the school bin and shout at it a few weeks ago, this moment, with Momoi Satsuki in his arms, undoubtedly reached his top five favourite moments in his life.

His emotional moment with himself came to an end when a realisation hit him; he hadn’t expected to get laid tonight so he didn’t think to bring any protection with him. Looking back at the girl with wide eyes he cleared his throat.

_“You wouldn’t happen to have any umm…”_

_“First draw on the left”_ Momoi answered with a smile, one that Imayoshi matched.

He reached over her laying form and pulled open the draw, fumbling through the clutter of glitter pens and notes until he found a small colourful box.

_“Is this it?”_ he asked as he shook the box a little and the girl nodded.

_“You know Momoi I must say-“_ Imayoshi started as he set the box down on the bed and moved his hands to his belt to undo it. _“I didn’t put you down as someone that buys such things… tell me… are you active often?”_

It was at that moment Momoi sat up with a pout and Imayoshi automatically wondered if he’d said something wrong, asking a young lady about her current sex life could be deemed as rude to some.

Instead of shouting at him for being nosey like Imayoshi had expected Momoi shifted closer and placed her hand on his belt, smiling through the darkening blush.

_“No I’m not… I mean I’ve done it before but I don’t sleep around if that’s what you meant… I guess I just kinda always found you attractive in some way and stuff and I dunno because-“_ Imayoshi moved his hand to place a finger on the girl’s lips; chuckling at her shyness.

_“I was joking; you don’t need to tell me about your previous lovers”_ his thumb ran over her bottom lip, feeling the smooth chap free flesh that stretched there before his hand moved to her shoulder to push her back down again.

_“Although that part about you finding me attractive didn’t get passed me”_ he smirked; running his hand down to her breast.

_“What is it you find attractive?”_ Imayoshi felt his belt pulled forward and his hips followed down, allowing the girl to unloop it from his trousers.

_“I’m not sure”_ Momoi bit her bottom lip and Imayoshi felt the familiar twitch in his groin.

_“Maybe it’s the fact you’re sneaky…you look like you’re always up to something”_

_“Maybe it’s because I am”_

Imayoshi sighed when he felt Momoi’s hand brush over his clothed erection and leaned down to hide his face within the curve of Momoi’s neck.

_“What else?”_

_“I find the way you abuse your position as captain kinda cool as well?”_  Imayoshi felt Momoi’s neck vibrate as she giggled.

_“Just cool? Not sexy or hot or seductive?”_ as Momoi’s hands got to work on his belt Imayoshi took it upon himself to brush his lips against the skin in his vision, kissing wherever he could reach and was rewarded with a shift in position in return.

_“No, just cool”_

Imayoshi couldn’t blame her to be honest, he wasn’t exactly the sexist person alive, some might go as far as to say he was a nerd, he knows Aomine has, so the fact that the prettiest girl in their school (in his eyes) called him cool meant more to him than anything, he wasn’t worthy of such compliments.

Once his belt was lose Imayoshi decided to finish the rest himself, he sat back on his heels and unbuttoned his trousers and zipper, shifting a little on the bed until they were completely off and pushed it over the side of the bed.

_“That’s better”_ he mumbled and looked down at the pinked haired girl; whose eyes look like they were about to pop out of her head.

_“Like what you see?”_ he chuckled and moved forwards to hover over her again, grinning from ear to ear.

_“If you’re uncomfortable we can stop_ -“Imayoshi’s sentence was short when a small hand suddenly found its way to his front and palmed, causing him to buckle forward.

It had been so long since he’d had any kind of contact from another human being he couldn’t help the moan that spilt over his lips, bowing his head as he breathed heavily.

_“Oh boy”_ he chuckled and looked up again at a now smiling Momoi. _“You really know your way around male genitalia”_

Momoi only giggled as she continued to mould and squeeze the ever hardening shaft in her hand, enjoying the way Imayoshi’s hips seem to buck into her touch.

_“My dear if you keep touching me like this I’m afraid I won’t last long enough to show you a good time”_

He’d already worked himself up too much when his grinding session against the bed happened and Imayoshi regretted every second of it now that he was so close already.

He clasped his hand over Momoi’s and looked at her dead in the eyes, a kind of warning signal that she should stop before anything bad happened and although she understood the girls smile didn’t waver from her lips.

_“Then maybe you should hurry a little?”_

Hurry a little? Imayoshi wanted laugh aloud, if he hurried any more he’d come his pants before anything happened.

Not wanting to keep his lady waiting he lifted his hips once more to remove his boxers, enjoying the cool air of the room against his length, his eyes never left Momoi’s as he removed his undergarments, and Imayoshi thinks that if the way her pupils suddenly dilating at the look of him was anything to go by he was pretty well hung.

_“I must ask you to stop looking at me like that as I’m quite shy”_ Imayoshi placed his index finger over his lips and diverted his eyes in mock embarrassment; hearing Momoi giggle at the action.

_“You’re about as shy as Aomine is”_ she answered and Imayoshi laughed himself and proceeded to crawl towards her again to hover over her glowing form.

_“That boy doesn’t know what the word embarrassment means”_ Imayoshi can recall a few times where Aomine has done something embarrassing, and not the kind of embarrassing that is running around the locker rooms butt naked whipping an equally naked Sakurai with a towel, or having a pigeon poop on his head whilst he skips practice to take a nap on the school roof, no, Imayoshi can think of a few more situations he’d seen Aomine in that was too embarrassing to mention, to recall even but yet didn’t faze the ace in the slightest.

He slides his hand down to grip himself with one hand and picks up a condom from the box with the other and shivers at his cold hands, he’s so hard it’s painful, the head of his length is the deepest shade of pink and the veins on the underside are pulsing against his fingers, he’d close, and he knows he is.

He uses his teeth to tear the gold wrapper open and using the knowledge he’d learnt in sex ed class pinches the top of the rubber as he slides it down his heated shaft, sighing quietly at the feeling of cool gel against his heated skin.

He feels Momoi spread her legs wider underneath him and gulps down the lump that’d formed in his throat, everything about the woman beneath him was absolutely stunning and even in the drunken haze of his mind Imayoshi knows he’ll remember every second of tonight, he just hopes that Momoi will too.

_“Are you ready?”_ he asks, just to make sure, a true gentleman always makes sure his lady is ready and Momoi nods her head quickly.

He brings the head of his cock to her entrance, circling the heat and juices that have barricaded her hole and hears her sigh in response.

_“Are you sure?”_ he asks again, only this time his body is dragged down to lay on top of the girl and he can hear every little secret whimper that escapes.

_“Yes”_ Momoi replies and Imayoshi hums in thought.

_“Really? I’m not too sure…”_

Even the quietest person can only be pushed so far and Imayoshi realises this after he is pulled down by his hair and forced to look into Momoi’s glassy rose coloured eyes.

_“Don’t do this”_ her voice is stern, sterner than Imayoshi’s ever heard before and he chuckles a little wildly.

He doesn’t reply, instead he answers through slowly pulling into the expanding hole and tightly shuts his eyes so he can get a grip on himself.

_“So hot”_ he thinks as he pushes himself in more, completely intoxicated by the heat surrounding his cock, he can hear, _feel,_ Momoi’s ragged breath against his shoulder and Imayoshi finds himself squeezing his eyes harder to control himself. And once he’s completely inside Imayoshi sighs the longest sigh he’s ever done, he can feel Momoi twitching around him, their pulsing combining as they slot together as one.

o0o

Imayoshi doesn’t remember when he started moaning so loudly he could barely hear Momoi moan herself; he doesn’t remember when he finally lost himself and stopped holding back everything he was capable of, and with practically half a bottle of rum swirling around in his system he doesn’t remember when Momoi’s hands found their way to his hair and begged him to go faster, all he knows is what he’s feeling now, the sounds, the smells, the feelings, it’s all mushed together into one big orgy of senses that slowly tipping him over the edge.

he can hear the headboard hit the wall with every thrust he does, at some point Momoi’s leg had found its way over his shoulder and it only added to the powerful rocking of his hips, he’s also lost his glasses, which was something he was worried about losing at the beginning of the night, but it seems that the alcohol has temporarily helped his vision and he can see the pinked haired girl a little more clearly than before, it’s not perfect but he can see enough to aid his arousal.

He knows Momoi’s parents are only in the next room, about 5 steps away to be exact, and Aomine is sleeping on the sofa in the living room, but with every thrust he can’t help the noises that spill from his lips, he hope he doesn’t remember this, the embarrassing sounds that is.

He can tell Momoi is close from the way she is squeezing her other leg around his waist and matching his thrusts with a unhinged jaw, her back has been arched for a cool minute and Imayoshi knows that she’s going to wake up in pain in a few hours, but that was the least of her problems now.

_“I-Imayoshi-san...”_ she whines next to his ear and Imayoshi groans in return, increasing his pace.

The neighbours can probably hear them to be honest, the houses three doors down can probably hear what they’re up to but in some strange sick way Imayoshi wants them to hear, to know what’s capable of, to know the stamina of a basketball player.

He hears Momoi gasps near his ear and the hands in his hair grips a little too tightly; one of them slid down to his back to scratch up his flesh, to pepper his skin with scars to leave him with a memento of this night and Imayoshi can’t get enough of the dull pain.

_“Oh god”_ he whispered and ducks his head into the crease of Momoi’s neck.

_“I’m afraid I’m not going to last as long as I hoped”_

His lips find the skin of Momoi’s neck and plants kisses along the flushes flesh, his pounding never decreasing in speed.

Pointed nailed dig harder into Imayoshi’s back and Momoi’s once moaning was slowing turning into low screams, trying to warn Imayoshi of her pending orgasm approaching.

_“Please Imayoshi-san”_ Imayoshi can understand what she means; he’s close too, too close for his liking…

_“Shit”_ anyone who knows Imayoshi knows that he doesn’t agree with cursing, it was something he always told Aomine off for, however, he thinks in this moment swearing is appropriate, and as his hips buck forward a couple more times he came, hard, hard enough for him to choke out a half sob half moan as he continues rocking his forward to bring his lover to her own orgasm.

The girl under him shakes and digs her nails into his back and her heel into his butt, tilting her head back against the pillow underneath her head as she breathes out a sigh of the captain’s name.

Imayoshi thinks it’s safe to say he’s completely worn out, he’s never been this tired before, not even after playing an intense match, he fall on the bed next to Momoi awkwardly because he doesn’t want to crush her and inhales a well-earned breath, this had been one of the best night of his life, and he wasn’t just saying that because he just got laid, but it helps.

He sits up to carefully pull off the soiled condom and tie the top in a knot and makes a throw for the trashcan near Momoi's desk; mentally patting himself on the back when it goes straight.

He turns his head to ask Momoi a question, to ask if she could be so kind as to evaluate his performance but he finds the girl already asleep; sprawled out against the sheets and snoring lightly.

Imayoshi stares at her for a second before he laughs quietly and moves closer to her to wrap his arms around her shoulders, liking the way Momoi automatically snuggled into his touch.

Soon the faint touch of the sandman will bless him too and when he wakes up in a few hours he’ll greet the girl by his side with a smile like he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I can write some male x male fics in like 10 minutes and yet writing male x female fics was way harder than I thought it would be... I thought it would be easier but I guess not...
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this extra chapter, hopefully with any luck this fic will be well on it's way to start moving again, I know you all have some questions that I haven't answered yet lmao
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
